Feliz día, papá
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Así creería que seria un día del padre pacifico en el sereitei    ¡Feliz día del padre a todos!


**Feliz día, papá.**

En Karakura.

_- ¡Papá! – se escucho gritar desde lejos._

_- ¿Raye? – al ver que en verdad era su hija quien corría hacía el, con tan solo tres años, se agacho a recibirla - ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- ¡Papi-Viejo-Baka! – recrimino la niña, mientras era tomada en brazos por el pelinaranja._

_- ¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme así?_

_- Que no lo haga – rodó los ojos sin darle importancia - ¡No vengo a eso!_

_- ¿Entonces a que?_

_- ¡Ya es hora Viejo-kun! ¡Mami-chan tendrá al Bebé-chan! – Se agitó la niña. Ichigo suspiro, casi estuvo por recriminar el porque su hija últimamente llamaba de esa manera a cada cosa viviente, cuando razono lo que dijo._

_- ¡¿Qué tu madre que?_

_- ¡Tendrá a mi nii-chan! – Grito hecha una furia. En ese momento fue dejada en el suelo para apreciar como su padre corría despavorido a la clínica mayor de su padre - ¡Papi-Viejo-Baka! ¡TIENES QUE LLEVARME CONTIGO! – Grito a todo pulmón._

- Ichigo despierta – llamo la voz de su mujer.

El Kurosaki abrió los ojos con pesadez ¿Por qué ese sueño lo atormentaba todas las mañanas desde hace una semana? Simple, ese mismo día, era el día del padre, ese domingo sería agitado, por que sabía que su familia no era como las demás, el no recibiría un desayuno como la mayoría de todos los demás padres, el simplemente no podía decir que pasaría ese día, por que siempre era diferente uno de otro.

- Feliz día – susurro Rukia, dando un suave beso sobre los labios de su esposo.

En ese momento, se escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría de golpe, dejando ver a una sonriente adolescente de quince años.

- ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE, VIEJO! – Grito a todos los vientos la pelinaranja, seguro con ese grito ya despertó a media Karakura y advirtió, a los atareados olvidadizos, del día del padre también.

La de quince años entro a la habitación y dio un fuerte abrazo, dejando pasar detrás de ella a Michio, con una bandeja en manos y el desayuno en la misma.

- Feliz día – dijo este, sonriendo, dejando la bandeja sobre los pies de la cama y siendo arrastrado por su hermana al abrazo con su padre.

Ichigo y Rukia sonrieron, después de todo, ese día podía no ser tan loco como los anteriores.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Feliz Día Papá – dijeron a coro las gemelas Urahara, entregando un paquete a su padre, ante la sonrisa burlona de Yoruichi.

- Valla… Me pregunto que será – comentó Kisuke comenzando a abrir la envoltura, hasta llegar a su preciado regalo - ¡Valla! ¡Está excelente! – Comento con emoción, mientras se quitaba el sombrero, colocando uno idéntico pero menos desgastado sobre su cabeza, para luego correr a mirarse en un espejo.

- ¿Te gusto nuestro primer regalo propio? – pregunto Hiroko.

- Por supuesto niñas… Ya venía necesitando uno de estos ¿Verdad Yoruichi? – pregunto a su mujer, quien de brazos cruzados negaba divertida, su esposo se conformaba con muy poco realmente, para suerte de sus hijas.

- Por supuesto – respondió la mujer gato, mientras sus hijas se acercaban a hablar con su padre sobre el regalo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Akemi ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Yuzu, notando como los crayones de su hija estaban gastados hasta llegar a verse solo unos milímetros del objeto.

- Sshhhh – la chito la niña – Hoy tengo que lograr hacer diez dibujos lindos para papá – contesto segura la niña de diez años.

- ¿Pero por que diez?

- Por que lleva esa cantidad de tiempo siendo el mejor papá del mundo – sonrió alegre la pelirroja.

Jinta en ese momento entro a la sala, y para su sorpresa, noto como su hija estaba levemente ruborizada y su mujer sonreía cómplice - ¿Qué pasó aquí?

- Nada que pueda interesarte papá – aseguro su primogénita. Logrando que su madre reciba entonces la mirada preguntona.

- De verdad, Jinta-kun, no es algo que te interese – le guiñó un ojo la Kurosaki, dando a entender a su marido las cosas.

- De acuerdo – sonrió el mismo, encaminándose a otro lado para dar tiempo a su hija de esconder su regalo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- No Taro… Ahí podrá encontrarla… - reprocho Dai a su hermano.

- ¿Cuándo viste que papá revise bajo mi cama? – murmuro el mayor de trece años.

- Quien sabe… Mejor ocúltala en el armario – pidió con desconfianza.

- No te preocupes baka, papá no la encontrará – tranquilizó a su hermano, justo en ese momento, el mencionado padre de ambos entro a la habitación.

- Ya esta listo el desayuno – avisó Chad a sus hijos, notando como estos aun estaban de piyama y sentados cada cual en su respectiva cama – Apresúrense o Karin se enojará – advirtió saliendo del cuarto, logrando que a ambos chicos le recorra un escalofrío la espalda y salieron casi huyendo de su propia habitación, directo a la cocina.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uryu se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, esperando el desayuno "especial" que su mujer prepararía. En esos momentos, el Quincy solo esperaba vivir para contarlo después.

- Ya casi esta Uryu… - aviso sonriente Orihime.

Limpiando sus anteojos entro Kirei a la cocina, con cara de frustración, seguido de su hermana, también lo bastante seria como para ser ella.

El Ishida mayor recibió pronto un cálido abrazo de parte de Hime, el cual respondió como todos los años.

- Feliz día del padre al mejor Quincy en el mundo – dijo la niña de once años, todavía abrazada su padre.

- Feliz día del padre – felicito su hijo también, notando como su madre dejaba un plato frente a ella, con un desayuno extrañamente normal – Mamá ¿Qué cocinaste?

- Intente hacer lo más común de todas mis recetas – sonrió ampliamente Inoue, con una cuchara de madera en una de sus manos – recuerdo que fue el desayuno que le hice a tu padre el día que fuiste a nacer Kirei – dijo felizmente la mujer.

- Muchas gracias Orihime – agradeció Uryu, una vez su hija se haya sentado y recibido su desayuno, recibió un "Feliz día" acompañado de un suave y corto beso de parte su mujer. Logrando una mueca de desaprobación de parte de sus hijos, presentes en el lugar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¡PAPÁ! ¡Maldita sea! ¡DESPIERTA! – Gritaba un furioso Eiji, sobre su dormido padre, sacudiéndolo como podía para lograr despertarlo, lo que hasta ese momento había sido: misión imposible.

Había cocinado por primera y única vez en su vida, se había levantado temprano por primera y única vez en su vida ¡Y su padre no se despertaba! Con apenas susurrar un "Despierta" había logrado que Tatsuki abriera los ojos y los dejara solos para un "buen despertar entre padre e hijo" ¡Y el no se dignaba a despertar!

- Ya basta Eiji, quiero dormir – se quejo el pelirrojo, ante la cara de furia de su primogénito.

- Te digo que despiertes ¡Es el día del padre! – Siguió insistiendo en despertarlo – Por favor papá, me desperté temprano, te hice el desayuno y tu ni siquiera te levantas – recriminó – Como quieras… Me lo comeré yo mismo – se cruzó de brazos y se fue ofendido el Abarai menor, solo que al llegar a la cocina se encontró a su madre sentado como si nada en la mesa - ¡Estabas durmiendo! – acusó.

- Nunca me dejarás sin desayuno – advirtió el hombre, poniéndose de pie para darle un capón a su hijo.

- Feliz día – dijo entre risas el pelinegro, ante la mirada de ternura que denotaba su madre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En el sereitei.

- ¡Buenos días! – Sonrió feliz Daiki entrando a la habitación de sus dormidos padres, junto con Momoko, quien tenía a Hideki, de seis meses, en sus brazos.

Momo sonrió todavía con ojos cerrados, mientras notaba como Toshiro se sentaba en la cama a recibir el saludo de sus hijos.

- Feliz día – dijo Momoko dando un fuerte beso en la mejilla a su padre.

- Perdona, no pudimos hacerte el desayuno… Momoko no sabe cocinar muy bien…

- Que conste, aun así lo intente – se excuso la peliblanca.

- Si, y casi quemas la cocina – recrimino el castaño.

Y Toshiro suspiro, que no lo hicieran un año, no importaba, mientras estén todos juntos.

- Shiro-chan – susurro Momo, con una encantadora sonrisa soñadora, ya sentada en la cama, viendo como sus hijos mayores hablaban con su compañero.

- ¿Qué ocurre Momo? – pregunto el mismo. Llamando también la atención de sus hijos.

- Quédate aquí… - dijo levantándose y mirando a su hija – Vamos Momoko, le aremos el desayuno a tu padre – su hija sonrió abiertamente, mientras seguía a su madre a la cocina.

- ¿Y como estas hoy? – pregunto Daiki.

- Apenas me despierto ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

- Ya estoy mejor… Creo que jamás volveré a probar la comida de tía Rangiku – sonrió de forma nerviosa el de doce años.

- De esa manera se aprende – medio se burló su progenitor.

- Eres cruel papá… - dijo sonriendo el joven, observando como su hermanito dormía plácidamente donde hace momentos estaba su madre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Soi Fong estaba ya sentada en el sofá de su casa cuando vio entrar a Gina y a Rangiku, la primera de seguro había llegado para felicitar a Hisagi junto a sus hijos, mientras que la segunda la había acompañado.

- Buenos días tía Soi Fong – saludó Gina, casi corriendo en cuanto vio a Hitomi y Daichi entrar en la habitación matrimonial.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto Rangiku.

- Bien ¿Y como se siente Gina hoy?

- Creo que quien lo siente más ausente en este momento soy yo – rió Matsumoto.

- Es extraño que no te hayas desaparecido como lo haces desde hace varios años…

- Este día del padre quería pasarlo con ella… Ya soy lo suficiente madura como para aceptar que Gin ya no esta…

- Al fin lo logras – sonrió la mujer de las trenzas.

Entonces ambas madres escucharon como algo se caía, seguido de otro ruido dando a entender que el plato o la taza se habían roto contra el suelo, seguido de la vos de Hisagi, Daichi y Gina.

- _¡Ten cuidado!_ – Fue lo que escucharon de parte de Hisagi.

Sonido del plato-taza contra rompiéndose en el suelo.

- _¡ESTA CALIENTE! – _De parte de Daichi.

- _Hitomi-chan, trae una toalla ¡Rápido!_ – La voz alterada de la Ichimaru, seguido de cómo se abría la puerta, dejando salir a la mayor de los Shuei directo al baño por una toalla para su quemado hermano.

Y una gota de sudor en cada nuca de las mujeres en la sala.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Tetsu-kun, ya despierta – llamo una muchacha al otro muchacho que dormía muy pesadamente.

- ¿Qué…Retsu-chan? – pregunto el mismo. Moviéndose en su cama para poder ver a la chica.

- Mis padres ya llegaron, el desayuno esta servido, y tienes que saludar al señor Ikkaku-san por el día del padre – dijo la peli-gris, levantando por el brazo al chico calvo y entregándole su ropa – Y apresúrate – dijo con una sonrisa que, por más de parecer tierna, era el claro mensaje de "Si no lo haces te mataré después".

- De acuerdo… - bufó, comenzando a vestirse en cuando la hija de Isane salió de su cuarto.

Momentos después, entro a la cocina, encontrándose con Kira, Isane y sus padres, todos al parecer esperándolo para el desayuno.

- Al fin te despiertas – recrimino su padre, ante la mirada fulminante de su hijo, el cual se sentó junto a el en la mesa.

- Feliz día del padre, por cierto – dijo Tetsu, ante la sonrisa de su madre y de todos los presentes. Por suerte no se le había olvidado como anteriormente había pasado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Por Dios Shunsui, tus hijos te esperan ¿También hoy dormirás el día entero? – reprocho Nanao a su dormido marido.

- Descuida Nanao-chan… - quitó importancia el del enorme sombrero, en el techo de su escuadrón.

- No te preocupes mamá – dijo Ryosuke detrás de ella.

- Que continúe descansando si gusta, le saludaremos luego – dijo Daisuke con tranquilidad.

- ¿Saludar? – pregunto interesado Kyoraku ahora.

- Papá, es el día del padre… - dijeron los gemelos a la vez, con una goa de sudor cada uno.

- ¿Hoy? – El capitán del escuadrón ocho dejo salir una carcajada – Creí que era en unos días… ¿Están seguros?

- Si quieres te regalamos el sake de chocolate luego de esos días… - dijo Daisuke.

- No hay ningún problema – continuo Ryosuke. Ante la media sonrisa de su madre.

- Creo que el día del padre es hoy, sin duda… - cambió rápidamente de opinión el hombre, logrando que su familia cayera de espaldas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¡Feliz día Kenny-chan! – saludo la pequeña Airi a su abuelo, saltando a sus brazos, seguida del abrazo que su madre le dio al mismo.

- Feliz día Ken-chan – dijo Yachiru a su padre adoptivo. Haciendo que Kenpachi se sintiera fuera de lugar, el siempre tan grande y retador, siendo completamente indefenso al ser abrazada por ambas peli-rosas.

Airi en ese momento saltó a los brazos de Hanatarou, quien sonriendo recibía el nuevo abrazo dado por su hija, ya que habían sido muchos en el día, y no se acabarían hasta que el día acabe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- De acuerdo… Volveremos en un rato – dijo Ichigo, saliendo de su casa.

Rukia les guiñó un ojo a sus hijos antes de salir, y ambos asintieron, a sabiendas de lo que su madre esperaba que hicieran: algo grande, que enorgulleciera a su progenitor.

Una vez que ambos se hayan ido, Raye miro a su hermano.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el mismo.

- Esta tarde nos juntaremos todos como siempre, y ya llevan siendo varios los años seguidos que este almuerzo en familia se convierte en un desastre, tenemos que evitar eso. ¡Tenemos quince y doce años, ya! – Recrimino, cruzándose de brazos indignada.

- ¿Y que pretendes que hagamos? Somos muchos, es normal que en algún momento algo salga mal…

- Pero si algo sale mal no quiere decir que todo lo demás tenga que seguir el mismo camino ¡Y así pasa siempre!

- Te entiendo Raye… - asintió el pelinegro - ¿Qué tienes pensado? No cambiarán las cosas. Nos reuniremos en casa, almorzaremos, comeremos el postre y luego de eso comenzaran con las historias de cuando eran jóvenes, luego de cuando nosotros éramos niños, daremos los regalos a los padres…y bla, bla, bla…

- Ya lo se, lo repetimos desde hace quince años, estoy enterada.

- Te digo algo: dejaremos que transcurra como todos los años. Solo que evitaremos que los padres se frustren, después de todo, siempre el grito de papá es el primero en escucharse antes del desastre.

Raye se ruborizó, al recordar que hace un año ella fue la culpable del desastre al tirar el contenido del brindis sobre la cabellera de Ichigo.

- Tendremos que hacernos cargo – sonrió Michio, al imaginarse sirviendo el almuerzo a todo el mundo en el patio de su casa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Mamá… ¿Dónde tienes el libro de recetas? – pregunto Momoko, llevaba puesto delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza.

- ¿Para que lo necesitas? – pregunto la aludida, mientras intentaba inútilmente, hacer reír a Hideki.

- Quiero darles una sorpresa a cada padre en el Gotei… - sonrió la niña melocotón.

Momo sonrió a su hija – Esta la mesa de mi habitación – dijo volviendo a su anterior tarea – Daiki, ayuda a tu hermana, yo tengo que irme a mi escuadrón ya – ordenó, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su casa con el mini Toshiro.

El de once años se quedo observando como su madre se iba sin más y luego de haber sido cerrada la puerta bufó lo más fuerte que pudo. Definitivamente, no se veía cocinando y repartiendo cosas por todo el sereitei.

- Ayúdame nii-chan – dijo la peliblanca, dejando el libro sobre la mesada - ¡Muévete! – Grito al no ver reacción por parte del castaño, quien ante el grito saltó del sofá.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Recuerdo que Raye cuando tenía dos años golpeó en la cabeza a Ishin por gritar tanto… Creo que fue el día que Taro nació – reía Yuzu.

- Si, Ichigo jamás estuvo más orgulloso – esta vez fue Rukia, notando la sonrisa en la cara del pelinaranja.

Ya las historias tomaron el último rumbo, hablaban de cuando sus hijos eran pequeños, en cualquier momento alguien se iría y luego le seguirían los demás.

- Se ve que todo salió bien al final – dijo Michio.

- Traeré el regalo para papá – avisó la primogénita Kurosaki. En cuanto se puso de pie, lo mismo hicieron sus primos, Eiji y las gemelas.

- ¿Dónde van? – pregunto Urahara a sus hijas.

- Papá… Esa es una pregunta muy tonta – le respondió Hiroko.

- A demás tú ya sabes – tranquilizó Hoshi, antes de irse con su gemela dentro de la casa.

Los hermanos Yasutora entraron directo al baño, donde al correr la cortina chocaron sus manos apreciando el regalo a su padre: Una guitarra que hasta parecía lustrada de lo brillante que era, a Chad le encantaría.

Las gemelas fueron a la cocina, y abriendo la alacena podía apreciarse una caja de blanco y verde con un moño rojo, entre si se sonrieron, y Hoshi tomo el regalo entre sus manos.

Kirei y Hime se dirigieron a la habitación matrimonial, la primera tomo la caja que estaba sobre la cómoda, y el segundo una enorme bolsa que estaba junto a la misma.

Akemi y Eiji entraron a la habitación de Michio, la primera saco una caja de debajo e la cama, una común, blanca y de cartón. El segundo abrió el armario y saco una bolsa color azul la cual contenía algo parecido a una media luna muy grande.

Y por último Raye y Michio, entraron a la habitación de la pelinaranja, ella saco un una bolsa blanca con algo rectangular dentro. Y el pelinegro una pequeña caja de la mesa de luz de la misma.

- Espero que les guste – rogó Raye y su hermano asintió.

Momentos después, Urahara portaba un sombrero nuevo, blanco y verde recibiendo un beso en cada mejilla de parte de sus hijas, ante la sonrisa de Yoruichi, su esposo se conformaba con poco. Chad comenzaba a tocar una canción, sonriendo levemente mientras su mujer y sus hijos aplaudían. Renji y Eiji se cruzaban de brazos serios portando ambos un par de anteojos negros, posando para la foto que Tatsuki intentaba sacar. Akemi se encontraba sobre las piernas de Jinta mostrando cada uno de sus dibujos. Y Uryu había dejado el costurero que recibió de parte de su hija, para alejarse con su hija a practicar con el tiro al blanco que el mismo le había regalado.

Ichigo observaba a sus invitados recibir lo merecido, y en cuanto volteó la vista se encontró a su hija extendiendo hacía el, lo que le tocaba.

- Espero que te guste… Nos costo conseguirla – sonrió la muchacha, mientras su padre sacaba de la bolsa un cuadro.

- Gracias – dijo el Kurosaki, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de su hija.

Rukia tomo el marco y también sonrió. Eran dos fotos la que el mismo portaba, en la primera se encontraban: Ishin recibiendo un golpe de Ichigo, Karin observando con ambas manos en la cintura y Yuzu con terror intentaba calmar a su hermano. En la segunda: ella golpeaba a Ichigo, su hija reía a carcajadas limpias y Michio los miraba con indiferencia.

- Abuelo – Ishin volteó a encontrarse con su nieto, quien extendía una pequeña caja hacía el – También eres padre después de todo – dijo una vez que el pelinegro haya tomado el obsequio.

Un reloj, con los nombres de sus hijos y nietos grabados en la maya – Muchas gracias – se apuro a decir a su nieto.

- ¡No hay por que!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Muy feliz día – dijo Daiki a Kyoraku, saliendo del escuadrón del mismo.

- Que buen día… Mis queridos hijos me regalan dos botellas de sake de chocolate y la pequeña Hitsugaya un chocolate con dulce de leche ¡Que dulce día! – exclamo el hombre.

- Tú si que tienes suerte – se cruzó de brazos Nanao.

- Déjalo mamá, después de todo es su día.

En el escuadrón once.

- Capitán Zaraki – reverencio Momoko, dejando su parte sobre el escritorio – espero que le guste.

- Muy feliz día – repitió Daiki, quien iba con la canasta llena para todos lados.

Kenpachi suspiro, en cuanto les vio irse. Ese día no había sido de los peores.

Escuadrón nueve.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció Hisagi.

- No hay por que capitán Shuei – sonrió nuevamente la niña prodigio – hay uno para cada uno ¿Qué le dieron hoy sus hijos?

- Bueno… Se despertaron temprano para servirme el desayuno, pero acabo sobre Daichi.

- Ah…

- ¡Que tenga un buen día! – Se apuró a sacarla de ahí su hermano.

Una vez en los pasillos nuevamente.

- Les estas dando de esto a cada padre del sereitei, esta bien ¿Pero que le darás a nuestro padre?

- Ya te lo comente Daiki-nii – el pequeño suspiro pesadamente, si lo recordase no hubiese preguntado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Pero yo no…

- Comandante Kuchiki-san, Raye y Michio nos pidieron que te diéramos uno a ti también… Nos comentaron que tú eres como un segundo padre para ellos... Acéptelo y no sea amargado – dijo saliendo de su oficina, seguida por su hermano y dejando a su comandante con la palabra en la boca.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hitsugaya veía como su teniente ordenaba los papeles, como siempre, sabía que no los haría, por lo que la puso a organizarlos esta vez.

- Valla capitán, se nota que a estado distraído últimamente, se retraso bastante – comento la rubia.

- Continúa con eso Matsumoto – ordenó, se notaba algo de cansancio en sus palabras, Rangiku suspiro.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – Se azoto la puerta de la oficina, dejando ver a Momoko y Daiki tras la misma.

- ¿Qué necesitan? – pregunto el prodigio, antes de notar como una canasta era puesta frente a el - ¿Qué es esto?

- Mira dentro papá… No te cuesta nada – recrimino su hija mayor.

Capitán y teniente asomaron sus cabezas dentro de la canasta.

- ¡Valla! ¡Es un gran detalle! – exclamo Rangiku.

Y Toshiro sonrió, recibiendo un nuevo abrazo en el día de parte de sus hijos. Un gran pastel de chocolate y crema estaba dentro de lo recientemente traído por sus hijos, diciendo en grande, escrito con la misma crema "Feliz día papi".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Por la noche, Toshiro e Ichigo pensaban en lo mismo: A veces deseaban gritarles y reprocharles todo lo que hacen mal, pero momentos como ese, logran hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

Siempre hay alguien a quien decirle "Feliz día" en el día del padre…

_Ese año, fue el único en el que sus hijos se esmeraron tanto en que las cosas salgan bien o diferentes. Justo el mismo, en el que ellos pensaron en conformarse con un simple y bien dicho: Feliz día, papá._

**¡Buenas! Lo reescribí completamente por que el anterior quedaba muy tétrico y triste T-T Este esta mucho más mejor (; **

**¡Un muy feliz Día del padre a todas/os! **

**Cuídense ¡Saludos!**


End file.
